1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suction nozzle for floor care appliances having single or multiple agitators and the appliances having single or multiple channels for air flow entrained with dirt.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Cleaners have been provided using single ducts or two ducts for carrying away dirt. However, none of these ducts were centrally located in the nozzle and located above the agitator. Further, cleaners utilizing dual agitators are known but are generally not common in the art. What is needed in the art are floor care appliances having multiple channels for carrying away dirt with the option of providing at least two agitators.
The present invention provides multiple embodiments of floor care appliances such as an upright vacuum cleaner having various configurations of a suction nozzle. The various embodiments may have a channel located above one or more rotary agitator to improve the performance of the nozzle in removing dirt particles from the floor surface and transporting the dirt particles to a suction passageway for further collection. The embodiments of the suction nozzle may also contain front and/or rear suction ducts to further improve the performance of the nozzle in removing dirt particles from the floor surface and for transporting dirt particles to the suction passageway.